The Next Generation
by FireGirl68 AKA Fire
Summary: The kids of Fairy Tail (and well other guilds) aren't kids anymore. Now some of them are married and even have kids! Even so, Fairy Tail still has the same spirit! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! NO LONGER TAKING OC'S
1. OC

Hello Reader! Here are the OC's in 'The Next Generation' (The names in parenthesis next to the OC's are their parents):

My Erika and Alex Fullbuster (Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser)

My friend's Gerard Fernades (Jellal Fernades and Erza Scarlet)

My other friend's Arisa Redfox (Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden)

My other other friend's Eric Justine (Freed Justine and Mirajane Strauss)

**CresentFlame**'s Snow Fernades (Jellal Fernades and Erza Scarlet)

**Iheartfairytail21**'s Luna Dragneel (Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartphilia)

**Imagine.48**'s Link Eucliffe (Sting Eucliffe)

**Scarlette Shizuru**'s Denise Cheney (Rogue Cheney and Yukino Aguria)

**zx009wrath**'s Duran Conbolt (Romeo Conbalt and Wendy Marvel)

**Red Kinx**'s Mae Alberona (Cana Alberona)

**LilTimy**'s Aria Dreyar (Laxus Dreyar)

**Sweet and Sugary Siblings**'s Arietta Vastia (Lyon Vastia and Chelia Blendy)

Extra Info: Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Mirajane, Jellal, Levy, and Wendy for on of their parents must add that they disappeared 3 years ago. OH! AND ERZA IS THE NEW GUILD MASTER! Why? Because I want her to be.


	2. 7 Months

**SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T STARTED THIS STORY YET! I JUST DIDN'T HAVE A GOOD IDEA TILL NOW! And I've decided to try reallt hard to put the OC's I didn't pick as minor characters.**

* * *

Erika POV

I started walking to the guild with a huge smile on my face. Wait until these guys see how strong I've become! Seven months sure fly by when your training hard. "It sure has been a while since we've been here, right Jr?" I asked the blue exceed flying right next to me. "Aye! And it's Happy Jr now!" I opened the huge door revealing our perfectly peaceful guild.

Did I say perfectly peaceful? I meant UTTER CHAOS! Tables were flipped, chairs were chucked across the room. People were throwing everything they could get their hands on. I quickly slipped into a chair at the bar without getting hit. "Oh, your back. Welcome," said a bored looking Jayden. I gave her a nervous smile. "Oh Erika, you're back!" I felt someone's hand on the top of my head. "Yup, and I've gotten stronger," not bothering to turn around.

"Strong enough to beat your brother?" I was about to reply when a I saw a pumped Luna. "If you really got stronger, FIGHT ME!" she said hurling herself at me before I quickly dodged. I admit, I'm not much of a fighter, when I do it's probably for a serious case like- I was cut off when someone accidently chucked a barrel of booze at me, having it explode when it did hit me. I slowly turn around staring at the rest of the guild, still with a smile on my face. "Who just threw that?" I asked.

Alex POV

"Strong enough to beat your brother?" I asked Erika before Luna interrupted trying to pick a fight with her. Then a barrel of booze exploded on Erika's head. She slowly turned around with a scary face and hissed, "Who just threw that?" The whole guild went quiet pointing at irritated Tetsu. Before I knew it, Erika threw a HUGE Ice Hammer at Tetsu. The quietness ceased and the guild became loud and obnoxious, good everything's normal. I was about to go back to my conversation with Eric on if the whole guild had a battle who would win, before I saw Erza coming out of her office with some papers in her hands. "Master, what's up?" I asked. It took her a while before she realized I was talking to her, "Sorry Alex, I'm still not used to the 'Master' title. Please just call me Erza, just like before..." I lifted my hand to cut her off, I didn't want her to mention about Makarov's death. It was sad enough without having someone to remind you.

"Anyways Erza," I said, "what's that in your hand?"

"I'll tell you later," she walked out of the guild without another word. I turned around to run into Gerard. "Watch where you're going squinty eyes," I hissed at him.

"Hmph, should you really be talking?"

"SHUT UP TATTOO FACE!"

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU STRIPPER!"

"WHA-? WHERE DID MY CLOTHES GO!?"

"Um Alex, why is it you have a stripping habit just like dad when you didn't even learn Ice-Make magic?" Erika said with a sweat drop.

"Genetics!" I made up.

"I don't think you would get that habit through genes," she said.

"Well, just because I didn't learn Ice-Make magic, doesn't mean I can't strip!"

"So you like to strip?"

"STOP TWISTING MY WORDS!"

"Listen to your baby sister Alex, she's smarter than you," Gerard snapped.

"WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO YOUR SISTER BIRTHMARK!"

"DON'T BRING MY SISTER INTO THIS BLUE-HEADED FREAK!

"YOU STARTED THIS BLUE-HEADED FREAK!"

"I ALREADY SAID THAT WATER BODY!"

"ARMOR BODY!"

"Both of you just shut up!" Arisa came and gave both of us a big whack on the face. "Arisa! I'm back!" Erika shouted.

"ERIKA!" Arisa screamed shoving both me and Gerard out of the way,"I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!"

"That Arisa sure is a monster, huh Ger?" I mumbled dizzily.

"You got that right Al," Gerard mumbled back.

* * *

**OH YEAH! To the people with OC's I picked, please tell me if you want your OC to have en exceed or not. If so tell me it's name color and personality.**


End file.
